


Time keeper.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gentle, Pegging, Smut, comission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Ciel never thought she would date Jaune, Jaune never thought he would date! But here they are going through the up's and downs of a relationship all the while living their lives in Beacon academy for hunters.Commission for Blaisingfire.





	1. Chapter 1

Smut

_"Date me."_

"What?"

"I said date me."

"You mean _me?"_

"Unless there is another Jaune Arc that I do not know about then yes, I mean _you."_

Ciel said as Jaune felt his heart pop as a beat up woman asked him to go out with her. Jaune was floored not only had a girl a beautiful girl asked him out, but it was a girl he didn't even know! Sure he had seen the dark-skinned beauty of a girl walking around with Ruby's friend Penny, but he had never learned her name let alone had a conversation with her! And bow she was asking him out!?

Jaune couldn't believe his luck! No one asked him out! He was not called the past prince of Beacon for no reason! But Jaune was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and this was no exception! An opportunity was knocking, and Jaune Arc was going to get the most out of this or die in the process!

"Yes! That would be amazing! I mean I'd love to!"

Jaune said correcting himself as not to sound too desperate an effort that earned him a giggle from his nose dark chocolate skinned girlfriend as she bowed her berret to him.  
ALmost taking off her coral blue hat as Jaune saw her mesmerizing long silky Black hair that flowed like liquid darkness and reminded him of Blakes and her deep light blue eyes, that sparkled like coral crystals and reminded him of his own.

This girl was beautiful in _every_ single possible way, and Jaune was determined to make this work or die trying.

"Ok. That is wonderful I will contact you at a further date for potential romantic overtures. Now if you will excuse me, I have more pressing matters to attend to boyfriend."  
Ciel said in a cool, crisp tone that stung like a whip cracking! On Jaune's cheek making his eyes flutter open as his dark-skinned future bride walked away from him.

  
Her perfect slim hourglass figure swaying in the breeze, her wide hips that drew the gave of everyone along with her perfect heart shaped read end that made Jaune's mouth hang low, as well as low line of drool, come from his lips as her wide child-bearing hips swayed in a way that was fatal to mortal man and-  
"Oh! Jaune!"

The love of his life and mother of his future light chocolate skinned platinum blonde children said as she turned back to face him. Jaune in near Ruby levels of speed wiped away the drool from his mouth with one hand smiling widely hopping no praying to Oum himself that he had not been caught learning.

"Yes, Ciel? Honey?"

Jaune asked as she sauntered back to him a smug look on her perfect dark bee-stung lips.  
"What is your scroll number? It would be very inconvenient if I could into contact with my boyfriend in the future."

"Ahh let me get you that!"

Jaune said as he and first and hopefully last lover exchanged contact information and parted ways a wide smile spilled Jaune's face so full he thought he would burst.  
"I got a girlfriend!"  
Jaune yelled pumping his fist as tears fell from his face as at long last Jaune Arc was no longer single! Or so he thought…

* * *

 

"You _sure_ she is your girlfriend? I mean I'm not saying anything but!" Nora trailed off as Jaune looked down despondently. Jaune had been dating Ciel quote unquote for three weeks and so far... so far things had not been going so well between them. Jaune saw her in the hallway often enough but every time she would meet his eyes she would simply bow her head and move on without even speaking to him! She didn't answer or return any of his calls let alone call him, and it was starting put him under a lot of stress!

"Did I do something wrong!? What could I have done?! I didn't even talk to her after she confessed! She! She asked me out!"

Jaune lamented in the JNPR form as his tame helped their leader out or two of them did as a certain redhead was biting her nails currently over the moon that her crushes love life was dying in a ball of flames.  
_"Yes! YES! Break up with him you stupid whore! Jaune is mine! Not yours you black and blue trollop!"_  
Pyrrha thought fighting back the urge to smile like a fiend as a damn near Neo like grin split her face.

  
"Jaune it's ok, things take time maybe she is busy? I'm sure that she will contact you. Ciel does not strike me as an angry jealous type you know?"  
Ren asked ever the voice of reason in the chaotic JNPR dorm making Jaune know that despite this hiccup Ciel was still probably faithful to him Probably that is.  
"Thanks, Ren but I'm scared. I don't want this to fail. I just want someone to like me for me you know?"  
_"IDIOT! I like you! I love you!"_

Pyrrha thought as Nora noticed her friends anger and sighed.

"You know Jaune you need to speak your mind to people. If you don't say how you fell how can the _ever_ know!"  
Nora shouted making the last part emphasized for Pyrrha's benefit as the green-eyed girl glared daggers at her supposed best friend before coughing. Pyrrha had, had enough Jaune was her partner, her crush and he would be the father of her children dammit! She did not care what some trollop thought or felt! Jaune belonged to her he was _her_ Jaune!

  
"Jaune!" Pyrrha snapped, she was going to claim her man or die in the process!   
"Yes, Pyr?"  
"I need to tell you something."  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"Jaune... This is not a good relationship. I think you need to find someone who will _appreciate_ you more."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Jaune -  
_Knock! Knock!_

The JNPR dorm knocked as-  
"I'll get it!"  
Nora chirped prancing at the door and-  
"Hello! Welcome to JNPR! How can I help you?"  
"I am looking for my boyfriend; his name is _Jaune Arc,_ I believe he is your leader is her here? I wish to take him on a romantic evening. I have been most busy lately, and I wish to spend time with my lover."

A soothing chilled voice said as Jaune's eyes light up and Pyrrha ground her teeth.  
"He sure is! Come in!"

Nora said as Ciel, the beautiful dark skinned goddess in Jaune's life walked inside.  
"Jaune."  
"Ciel! You are here!"  
"I... Of course, I am. I am here to take my lover out for dinner. Is that a problem?"  
"Not at all! Let's go!"  
Jaune said as Ciel gave one look at Pyrrha before narrowing her eyes at what she knew to be her _first_ rival.

  
"Very good Jaune let us be off on our date! Do not wait for your leader I will keep him very... _occupied_."  
Ciel said shooting Pyrrha a death glare one the read head returned with full force as Ciel dragged Jaune out of the room as he blushed like a schoolgirl.  
Making Ciel smile as she finally after three weeks of paperwork and cleaning up after Penny she could finally spend time with her boyfriend.

* * *

"Jaune... is something wrong?"  
Ciel asked the first tone of worry that Jaune had ever heard you use, in her voice asked. The two sat alone in a comfy dimly lit Mistralian them the restaurant, Ciel had booked a small alcove for them alone in the far end of the restaurant far removed from the other patrons. Ciel had noticed a certain tension in her first boyfriend's demeanor.

  
He was still unconfident and, but now he seemed... _wrapped up?_ Like a coiled spring ready to break. Ciel didn't like this not at all. She was despite all intents and appearances somewhat _new_ to the field of Romance. In fact, it was with no small bit of shame that Ciel had in face begged her best friend and well to be fair her only real friend Penny to help her with such matters, seeing as how Penny might have an insight to the human heart.

An alarming prospect to say the least as Penny lack both of those attributes, being made of metal and synthetic polymer and with a core instead of a heart.  
"I... Ciel, can I ask you a question?"

Jaune said his bright blue eyes downcast and filled with apprehension. Ciel swallowed as a loud, and audible gulp filled the air, as she balled her fists onto the pure white tablecloth. Her expertly manicured nails the same sharp color of her navy blue hair dug into the tablecloth as she nodded her head weakly.

"Sure, go ahead. I'm willing to listen to anything you say, _dear?"_  
Ciel asked trying and failing to sound sympathetic. Penny and instilled in her from day one that she was too rigid! She needed to be more open! She needed to fell and be alive! Another odd thing to say as Penny was also incapable of being _either_ of those two things in the typical way at least.  
"Did I do something wrong?"

Jaune's question floored her, Ciel's' eyes widened to the size of saucers as she began to take short panicky breaths as anxiety built up inside of her ample chest.  
_"Wrong? Something wrong? What could he possibly do wrong!? We have yet to even have a proper conversation!"_

Ciel thought her anxiety was playing up to inhuman levels of panic as she took a short breath.  
"You? Wrong? What could you have done wrong Jaune? Is something the matter?"  
_"Good! Diplomatic! Maybe he will reveal what the heart of the matter is and we can get on with solving it?"_ Ciel thought desperately hoping Jaune would tell her his problem and not maker her guess as to what the problem was.  
"I mean we have not talk much or at all.. have I upset you? Are you insulted by mean? Did you get bored?"  
Jaune asked a defeated look in his crystal blue eyes as Ciel wanted to tear her hair out with a spatula.

  
"What?! No of course not! I am just busy! I work with the, general so I have a rough schedule! You did nothing wrong Jaune!"  
"I didn't?"  
"No!"  
"Thank Monty! I.. I .. thought you were mad."  
"I would never be not over this."  
Ciel said frowning she needed to fix this sooner than later, and now was sooner.  
"You did nothing wrong."  
"Then why did you not speak to me?"

"If I said I was nervous would you believe me?"  
_"No._ You are too beautiful to be nervous."

Jaune said in a deadpan voice as Ciel almost fainted out of pure shock.  
"You dunce!"

"What did I do!?"

"Warn me!"

 "Warn you about what!?"

"Warn me when you are going to say something stupid, you _dolt!"_

Ciel almost shrieked her face brighter than Penny's hair as her lover balked.  
"What did I say!?"  
"That! You said that you fool!"  
"Fool!? For saying what!?"  
"That!"  
"What that you are beautiful?"

Jaune asked as her cheeks once again heated up as Ciel resisted the urge to bash the blondes head into the table until he would no longer utter such embarrassing things!  
"Yes, that! Don't say that!"

"But why? You _are_ beautiful Ciel, why would you ever not want to hear me say it?"  
Jaune said genuine confusion in his deep blue eyes as Ciel squirmed in her cushion. She was not used to the blonde's blunt manner of speech. She was used to quickly clipped canter spoken in tones of codes and dialect with several layers of interwoven subtext that could take hours if not weeks to find out and undo!

But Jaune was not like that... He was blunt with the subtlety of Penny trying to make a new friend. Or that girls with the long hammer on his team or Ciel's move darkened as the partner of his jumped into her mind as she growled at the thought of her rival

"Ciel, you are _beautiful_. Your hair reminds me of a teal frosting, and your eyes are like mine but more gorgeous. You look like the perfect combination of beauty and grace, and you'll excuse me if you get a little, but you are my girlfriend I think... and I want to let you know that I care for you."

Jaune said as Ciel sucked in so much air it was a miracle Jaune was not gagging for air.  
"I care-

 _"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_ If you keep talking like this, I'm! I'm! I'm going to pop!"  
Ciel said her cheeks redder than what should be humanly possible sweat beading down her creamy chocolate cheeks as-

"Then _pop_. I'll put you back together. You'll look beautiful no matter what."  
Jaune said placing a hand on Ciel interlocking their fingers together as a low steam while could be heard from her ears as her tongue tied in knots and her heart threatened to pop! Out of her chest.  
_"Fool! What a fool of a lover she had picked! He was uncouth, had no sense of timing and had the worst habits of making Ceil a talent student, and soldier! Blush like new recruit on the first day of basic!_  
_"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid boy! What can't-_  
"What's wrong my _milk drop?_ Something on your mind?"

  
Jaune asked making Ciel's cheeks turned bright red as literal steam shot out from her ears her brain failing to comprehend the stupid sappy and wholly genuine flirts form her dunce of a boyfriend as she did the only thing a woman like Ciel could as she yelled: "Check please!" At the top of her lungs before crossing face fir on their table making a loud Whack! Fill the air as she git the table head first giggling like a schoolgirl and passed out.  
_"Ciel? Ciel! Ciel!?"_

* * *

  
"I'm sorry."  
Jaune apologized for the tenth time as he and a now calmed down Ciel stood in front of the JNPR dorm room.  
"It's ok; I didn't mind."  
Ciel said her voice low and timid, no long cock or confident as her fingers intertwined with Jaunes hand. Gripping onto him like a life preserver as she smiled ear to ear. HEr heart had somewhat calmed down and the large thump! Thumps! Of it beating in her chest had finally somewhat gone down and her organ was no longer threatening to burst from her chest and make a debut on the restaurant table.

  
After her embarrassing episode in the restaurant, Jaune had paid for the tab making Ciel blush. She intended to pay for half of it by her own pockets. It did not make sense for Jaune to pay for a meal that they both enjoyed, in fact, she insisted that she pay for half.  
"Jaune about the bill."  
Ciel began still not sure how to broach the subject without insulting the boy whose hands made her feel warmer than the inside of a bullhead in the Vacuo wastes.  
"Ciel I said it before I'm more than happy to pay for that meal. You were passed out, and I wouldn't want to bother you."  
"It's not no bother! I fell bad."  
"Well how about this, I know that you want to pay me back but forget about it. I'm more than happy to help my girlfriend.'  
"Jaune. I insist I repay you."  
Cile said in what was her authoritative tone that Jaune knew from a matriarchal house as listen or else. Ciel's navy eyes narrowing on his cerulean one as Jaune gulped.  
"Well if _you_ insist on it.'  
Jaune said shaking as Ciel pinned him to the wall her eyes narrowing like a predator staring down its prey.  
"I do."  
Ciel said her voice brokering no argument as Jaune gulped!

  
"Well, how do you think you should repay me? I mean we could go out again I'd like to spend more time with you."  
Jaune said blushing not looking his girlfriend in the eyes as she smirked like a fool.  
"I think I figured out how to repay you."  
"Really? How will you repay me-

  
_Chocolate._ Jaune tasted chocolate on his lips as Ciel stood on her tiptoes kissing Jaune on his lips, pressing her thin bee-stung lips to his making Jaune freeze.  
Jaune saw stars his vision going white, as Ciel pressed her lips onto his and stole his first kiss. Ciel pressed her tin lips to Jaune making his mind snap! Stars flew in front of his face and fireworks fired in the air.  
His f _irst kiss! His first kiss!_ Jaune just had his first kiss! His first ever experience with a girl and-  
_"She's so soft."_  
Jaune said as Ciel's lips melted Jaune. the boy had gone ramrod stiff when Viel touche her lips to his. Jaune felt his body become like a board as Ceil kissed him.  
Jaune went from ramrod straight as his hands began to creep up Ciel's back, his girlfriend purred in approval grateful that Jaune was stepping out of his shell encouraging his exploration of her body.

  
Ciel purred as Jaunes strong, calloused hands gripped her back. Pulling her closer to him.Ciel's tongue shot out licking Jaune's teeth exploring the ridges along them as Jaune opened his mouth. The two tongues explored each other grappling and wrestling for dominance. As the two shared a searing kiss that seemed to entangle the two together, Jaune relished just how soft she was! Ciel's body was nothing like he expected! Her flesh molded to his touch, becoming soft and pliable allowing him to grip her back firmly.  
His ah traced her long, curvaceous form only stopping right above her firm heart shaped rear.

As much as Jaune would like to maul her plump ass, he was raised better than that. She and he were not in that part of the relationship yet but soon, soon Jaune would grope _his_ plump milk drop's booty. Jaune and Ciel's lips melded into one merging and creating sloppy wet smacking sounds as Jaune held his girlfriend close pulling her up to his broad well-muscled chest gripping her possessively and-  
_"MPGH!"_  
Jaune groaned as Ciel gripped the back of his head, pulling him down. Pulling him to her level as her navy blue eyes smirked at Jaune. Ciel was more than happy to have Jaune be a bit more adventurous in their relationships but when it came down to this part? Ciel was the one to be in control; she would set their pace for their more romantic moments.  
"Just let me take the lead Jaune, I'll handle it from here."  
Ciel thought kissing Jaune deeply before breaking their kiss with a wet _plop!_ Jaune gagged his breathing hot and heavy, as Ciel and he panted they barely lost a second their lisp slammign back together their hands gripping into each other's flesh. Pulling them closer and-  
_"Jaune!_ "

  
Ciel broke their second kiss with great reluctance the timekeeper straightening herself out as she gulped.  
"That's enough; we will stop now.'  
"What? Did I do anything?"  
Jaune asked his tone falling as Ciel smiled.

  
"No, I have an appointment later on, and as _much_ as I would love to continue this, I'll give you a rain check."  
"Ok. But later?"  
"Oh fear not Jaune of Arc. I am not letting you leave my hands until I have thoroughly _wrung_ you out."  
Ciel said making Jaune smiled as he pulled her close giving her one last kiss making one of her long toned legs twirled up like a swan as she licked her lover teeth running her soft tong on his soft structure making Jaune whimper before breaking it with a wet _plop!_  
"Until next time."  
"Until next time."  
Jaune said as Ciel flashed him a wink straightening her outfit making herself look presentable before walking away sashaying her hips with a purpose of sway making his jeans tighten as Jaune lick his lisp as his milk drops ass swayed in the distance making him smile like a fool.  
"I got a girlfriend!"  
Jaune yelled internally fist bumping the sky as a smile filled his face as he grinned like a child in a candy store walking into his room with a smile on his face ready to take a long and hot shower and make sure that his bulge in his shorts did not become too much of a problem.

* * *

  
Ciel liked to keep a meticulous track of time. It was after all the most important thing in the world you know?  
_Smack! Smack!_  
The loud, wet smacking of flesh on flesh filled the air as Ciel grunted.  
TIme was important!  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Time meant everything to her!  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Flesh slapped flesh making harsh meat whacks filled the air as a low feral growl left Ciel's face as lightning bolts of pleasure filled her body as she was wonderfully stretched apart as she bucked her hips her body shudder as she tossed her face down, her lips capturing a sweaty, meaty pair of full lips as cerulean met navy blued as-  
_"Jaune!"_  
Ciel yelled tossing her head back her body unable to take the pleasure filling it her long navy blue hair flying in the air sweat flying in the air as her hair shook sending goblets of sweat flying as her body shook and shuddered as an explosive climax was ripped out of her.  
"Ciel!"

  
Jaune shouted at the top of his lungs his limbs struggling against their navy blue bonds as his own climax was wrenched out of him making him shake as his cock fired filling Ciel up to the brim as Jaune fired directly into his lovers piping hot core. Jaune's seed shot into his lover filling her with his burning essence making her moan her already impossibly wet and tight velvety walls shudder and grip his cock. Milking him for all he was worth as the lover moaned. Ciel collapsed onto Jaune's panting and swat covered form. Both teens shaking in the throes of their climax.

  
The teens gasped, and pained hot flesh rolled over flesh slick with sweat as Jaume moaned.  
"That was _amazing."_  
Ciel said smiling sincerely as she checked her scroll.  
"Five minutes.'  
Ciel said as Jaune nodded.  
Both teens knowing the importance of time. Ciel had driven Jaune into a hard routine of time. She knew how to keep a schedule, and Jaune was well aware of how much she insisted of keeping them both on time without a second wasted. She had two _years_ to drill it into him, and she had done just that. Although much to Ciel's great disappointment over the last two year as beautiful as they were! Cile had not gotten to _drill_ Jaune yet...

  
Jaune was much to her slight dismay what you might call a vanilla lover. He didn't mind it when Ciel tied up him up also for a time. Ciel knew just how to ride Jaune's decent sized cock getting them both off. Having the precise amount of thrusts and grinds she needed to do to archive her own release while making Jaune climax at the precise! Moment that she did.  
Jaune had learned to take the passive roll in the twice a week sexual encounters. Ciel started Jaune in the sex department with simple oral lessons. Five-minute windows three times daily. Both of them learning how to go down on the other perfectly.

  
Jaune Learning just how to lick her slick folds making her moan as he made his milk drop shudder and shout!  
Ciel still hated that name, but it made her heart almost burst out of her chest every time Jaune said it. If any other male dared caller her Milk Drop, he would find his head in a ceiling while Jaune for his head buried between her thighs lapping her dripping folds while she inhaled his cock making not of them moan and cum as lovers do. As Ciel reluctantly got off of Jaune's now softening member removing her sex with a messy wet _plop!_

  
Filling the air with an involuntary groan from both of them as both lovers sighed, neither liked to part after sex. Jaund and Ciel took sex very seriously, neither like to discuss it outside of small secluded talks when they both knew that they were along. Jaune and Ciel's sexual relationship was beyond intense; it took Ciel an absurd amount of time to get Jaune comfortable with the idea of recreational sex.

  
Jaune was the type of man to wait until marriage for sex. And as much! As Ciel respected this integrity, she was a human like all the rest of them. She needed release that his tongue coudl not give her.

  
And after some convincing that she may or may not had done a sexy striptease in his partners under Jaune had been convinced to let Ciel push him down and take him for a ride.  
After that their relation was nothing but romantic dates, passionate sex and more of him calling her his _Milk Drop..._  
Honestly! It was the just as a stupid name! Why did it make Her blush like a schoolgirl?!

  
"You ready for tonight? It's your birthday love; you decided what you want yet?"  
Jaune asked as Ciel until her lover from her bed frame, luckily this time Penny had not burst in the middle of their coitus leading bot of them to have a minor heart attack as Penny loudly asked how their recreational procreation acts were going. And if Ciel would like for Penny to purchase them more birth control or other contraceptives. Needles to say Penny was banned from _ALL s_ ocial interaction for a week after that.  
"I have... Jaune I want to try that."  
Ciel said grimaced as Jaune was always hesitant when it came to that, she didn't want to pressure him! But it was jsut her fetish and-  
"Ok."  
"I know it's a lot but-  
"Did you just say ok?"  
Ciel asked as Jaune nodded taking off the blue handcuffs on his feet with a loud click!  
"I sure did."  
"But you always said no before!? What changed?"  
"I _love_ you that's what, I know this means a lot to you and if you -  
"Jaune I love you!"  
Ciel said wrapping Jaune in a tight hug as he sighed.

  
"And I love you, babe, just don't make this too rough ok?"  
"I won't! Jaune you are going to love this!"  
Ciel said as she smiled tonight was going to be perfect!  
Tonight was not perfect not at all.  
_Slurp! Smack! Gulp!_  
The harsh, wet gagging sounds of a _very_ inexperienced mouth sucking a cock filled the air as Ciel frowned tonight was not going as planned the brown-skinned soldier thought as her lover bobbed his head up and down her cock.

  
Taking in only half of the plastic material at beat and began loudly and roughly gagging on it. Making whar set glurking sounds fille the air. Ciel was not happy. She wanted Jaune to enjoy his first-time sucking a dildo! Not to have him almost choke to death on it!

  
_Smack! Slurp!_ Jaune gagged tears in his eyes as Ciel sighed rubbing a loving hand over his face as she smiled warmly at him.

  
"You are doing great my love, are you ok? Do you need a break?"  
Ciel asked as Jaune tapper her Chocolat heart, the affection name for her rear end that made Ciel blush worse that Nora when Ren took off his shirt three times as he gave the signal for I'm fine go on.  
"If you say so love we can stop at _any_ time."  
Ciel said gripping Jaune's short blonde locks driving her dildo deeper into his mouth by an inch making him gag as he tapped her ass rapidly making her stop instantly.  
_"Sorry!"_  
Ciel said as Jaune gagged spitting out her medium size purple dildo coughing loudly before groaning.  
"No, it's fine let's get this over with ok?"

  
Jaune asked not wanting to deny his girlfriend her fantasy as he laid back on his bed. The several dozen blood red candles around his bed adding a romantic ambiance to the private JNPR dorm, a plethora of red rose petals some gathered by Ciel from the local flower beds at Beacon the other collected by Penny from Ruby during their day to day interactions and delivered to her.  
"Ok get on all fours."  
Ciel said her lips slick with juice as Jaune nodded getting on all fours and assuming the position. Ciel gulped she had begged Jaune to let her peg him four years and now? Now, this was finally happening! Ciel was going to steal her loves _final_ virginity! It was almost poetic really, Ciel stole his first kiss, his first regular virginity and now she was going to take his tight cherry.

  
"If you want to stop Jaune just tell me. We can still back out."  
Ciel said taking a dominant position behind him aligning her seven-inch cock to his puckered as Jaune gulped.  
"No! It's ok! Just... be gentle ok?"  
Jaune asked as Ciel nodded.  
"I will trust me you won't regret this."  
Ciel said as she gripped his hips aligning her fake cock to his quivering ass and sliding it in.  
Jaune gasped in what Ciel hoped! Against all hope was a pleasure as her fake cock slid into his ass.Making him groan as she slid all seven inches inside of him. Jaune grunted as Ciel hilted herself the girl gave a sharp gasp of pleasure as the little nub in her harness rubbing her clitoris with every thrust making her moan.It took her less than a minute to full slid into him making Jaune grunt in pain as she gulped.

  
"I'm going to start moving now ok?"  
Ciel asked as Jaune nodded her head as she began to pull half her cock out making Jaune gasped before she slammed it back in.  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Ciel slammed her hips forward making circle eight patters as she fucked him.  
The harsh, wet smack! Smack! Of flesh on flesh filled the air as Ciel began to rut Jaune. Her hips slamming forward as she gently fucked his ass.  
_Smack! Smack!_ Ciel groaned electric pleasure filling her body as the vibrating knob of her dildo rubbed her special button. Ciel moaned out loud as she slammed her hips forward driving her cock deeper into Jaune' ass as he gripped the bed sheets.

  
Jaune was not enjoying his time, Ciel saw that Jaune was not what you would call a quiet lover. When they had sex, and he enjoyed it, Jaune let you know and right now the only thing Ciel hear was the massive _Smack! Smack!_  
Of her hips slamming into his.  
_Smack! Whack!_  
Ciel _drove_ her cock into Jaune's formerly virgin ass, her plastic cock robbing him of his anal virginity claiming the last of her lover's first for herself.  
_"Take that Pyrrha!"_  
Ciel thought a bit of jealousy burning as even after two years! The dam redhead had not given up! She pursued Jaune like he was hers despite! Him dating Ciel for over two years! Really the redhead did not know when to quit! No matter how many hickeys or love bites she left on Jaune!  
" _He's mine!"_  
 _Smack!_  
 _"Too hard!"_  
Jaune yelped as Ciel halted.  
"Sorry! I'm _so_ sorry!"  
"It's ok just go slower ok?'  
Jaune said as Ciel nodded taking her hands gripping Jaune's firm but in her hand pulling Jaune's waste hers as she began to rut Jaune.  
To Ciel's great disappointment this did not end well for her. She fucked Jaune as gently as she could for over half an hour to no end. His cock never went above a quarter hard and after that, she finally decided to switch things up.

  
Putting him in missionary putting his knees over her shoulders and drilling him.  
Once again more smack smacks filled the air along with Ciels own sharp screams as she came deep into Jaune's moist hole. Her fake cock still not getting him above a quarter mass. His pale cock flapping in the wind as-  
_Crack!_  
Ciel froze.  
Jaune Forze.  
Time froze.  
Her dildo _broke..._ snapping in half at the base as-  
"If you want something done right you need to do it yourself!"  
Ciel shouted in frustration falling down to her knees taking Jaunes' cock in her mouth making him moan.  
"Ciel?! What are you-  
"Making you cum!"  
Ciel shouted as she beg

an to inhale Jaune's dick. Making him moan as she took her free hand slamming the remains of her dildo n and out of her lover's ass. Making Joan moan as wet slicking sounds and noisy slurps! Filled the air as Ciel fucked her lover stupid worshiping his cock with meaty slurps and pounding his ass before-  
"Ciel!"  
"Cum!"  
She thought as Jaune came filling her mouth with his seed as Ciel gulped him down moaning herself as she came for a fourth time as Jaune emptied his balls down her mouth...  
"Jaune... I'm sorry!"  
Ciel said after their sex fest as she sat on her knees in front of Jaune as he cocked his naked body at hie asl naked girlfriend.  
"Sorry for what?"  
"The dildo! I know we agreed to not make it bigger than your cock, but I could only find it in a quarter bigger than you cock and-  
"It's ok Ciel I forve you-  
"NO! I will make this up to you! You have my word!"  
Ciel said as Jaune sighed.  
"If you say, I still love you though."  
Jaune said pulling her close kissing her forehead making her blush.  
"He's too good for me." Ciel thought falling into Jaune's loving embrace as the two _held_ one another.


	2. Second stroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is determined to make Jaune's anal experience as best as possible! And she is willing to to do whatever it takes.

Smut for Blasingfire. Time Keeper.

 

Jaune was having what you would call a relationship  _ anomaly _ . “AH!” Jaune gasped as Ciel kissed him roughly pinning him into the spare dorm walls of her bedroom. His somewhat smaller girlfriend pinning him fully to the wall not letting him breathe as she slammed her impossibly soft lips onto his. Jaune wasted no time. He might not have been the most intelligent man on Remnant but Jaune was no fool His hands shot out whether on instinct or design as he  _ clamped _ them down on Ciel’s  _ plump _ rear end. His well-calloused hands the results of  _ months _ of Pyrrha’s brutal regimen that for some reason ever since he started dating had gotten more and more intense, it was like Pyrrha was taking her anger out on him! A ridiculous notion as Pyrrha had no reason to hold any anger toward him! Jaune shook the thought’s from his mind as his hands  _ clamped _ down on Ciel's soft ass that he had dubbed  _ milk drop _ or as he liked to whisper in her ear  _ his _ milk drop.

 

Ciel shoved her C cups into his chest smashing her breast into Jaune as she broke their kiss with a wet  _ plop! _ Ciel gasped before winking at her lover in a flirtatious manner. Taking no time to fall to her knees her hands shooting out gripping Jaune’s jeans, making the boy gasp as she  _ gripped _ the hardness that was far stronger than his sword could ever be. Ciel licked her lips opening the zipper of her lover letting his seven inch cock spill out. Jaune gasped as his dick tasted the damp air for the first time that day, as his cock was freed a low moan left Jaune’s mouth as Ciel without a shred of hesitation took his cock in one go taking it to the base of her mouth swallowing it in one smooth motion.

 

“Ciel!”

Jaune moaned as his girlfriend inhaled his cock taking it to the base of her mouth in one go. Her creamy brown mouth opening around his cock as her light teal eyes locked onto his. Jaune gasped as her insanely talented tongue ran up and down his cock. Teasing his slit slathering it up with her slick saliva. Ciel  _ bobbed _ her mouth up and down Jaune’s cock taking no time for breaks as she filled the dorm with wet  _ slicking _ sounds as she  _ gagged _ on his cock.

  
“Ciel!”   
Jaune hissed again as Ciel ignored his cried bobbing her head up and down his cock like her life depended on it! Filling the room with hars heavy  _ glurking _ sounds as she swallowed his cock. She took his length to the bast making sure Jaune’s mushroom tip touched the spongy back of her throat before she took her canines and  _ gently _ dragged them up  Jaune’s cock. Making her lover squirm as she ran her teeth up and down taking her mouth to his cock’s head almost leaving his cock before she planted a rough sloppy  _ kiss _ on its head. Ciel planted a sloppy kiss on Jaune’s cock head making the boy moan out loud as she  _ inhaled _ his cock!   
Jaune was in heaven! Ciel did often not go down on him, usually, she had _ him  _ drop to his knees to  _ devour _ her pink snatch or she forced him on his back for a rough sixty-nine. But this time Ciel was apologizing.

 

_ Glurk! Glurk! _

The wet  _ swallowing _ sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as Ciel  _ gagged _ on his cock! The small woman taking Jaune’s cock into her mouth without mercy making him moan as her insanely hot and wet mouth inhaled his cock making Jaune moan and gag as-

 

“Ciel! I’m _ cumming” _ _   
_ Jaune warned his girlfriend who instead of slowing down she sped  _ up _ doubling her speed on his cock making Jaune moan and gag as her feverishly mouth slurped down his cock and-

“Ciel!”   
Jaune cried as he  _ burst. _ Jaune came at once his cock throbbing as it filled Ciel’s mouth with his cum. His mocha skinned girlfriend swallowed down his cum without a moment's notice. Taking him cum with an elegant grace as she  _ gulped _ down Jaune’s cum making him moan as she  _ slurped _ down her vanilla treat.

 

Ciel waited until Jaune fished cumming before remove her mouth from his cock with a wet  _ plop!  _ As she freed herself from his cock allowing his cock to hang freely leaking precum all over the floor as Jaune moaned.

“Ciel that was-

 

Jaune gasped as Ciel sprung up locking him in a fierce kiss making Jaune moan as he once again rested his hands on Ciel's soft plump ass. Making sure to take his time to run his hands down her long silky navy blue hair, as she held his lips in a  fierce make out. Ciel was not one to take failure lightly or at all really. She was a career soldier at heart, and she did not take failure be it on the battlefield or in her romantic life well. Jaune had recently allowed Ciel to try her pet fetish of pegging him. 

 

A request that she had held for over a year. Jaune was never one to indulge in such fetishes but Ciel  _ hounded _ him. She spent  _ months _ trying to convince Jaune to let her put her dildo in his ass. And after  _ much _ convincing, she finally broke his will! On his anniversary she planned everything! She did all the research! Did all the prep! She did everything to make it  _ perfect! _ And it failed… Jaune did  _ not _ like the pegging and Ciel failed to get him off with an anal orgasm. AN failure that  _ nagged _ at her. To her, it was like a strategic failure. She hounded Jaune to do this on the basis that he would enjoy it just as much if not  _ more _ than her. 

 

And when he did not enjoy himself at all? That was simply  _ unacceptable _ and amends had to be done for him or she could not look at herself as a woman and as  _ Jaune’s _ exclusive partner lover and romantic interest. 

 

Jaune would not lie to Ciel for one he was a Arc and a Arc never tells a lie. Two Ciel was the love of his life and she deserved the truth. Jaune was not a fan of pegging and while he  _ was _ open to doing it again he did not wish to do in on a nightly basis. And despite his lovers  _ repeated _ demands Jaune did not need any special type of reimbursement from the pegging incident, but Ciel was nothing but  _ determined _ . 

 

She had failed, she told Jaune she would make this an enjoyable experience for him and when it was not she failed. He trusted her judgment and she failed and for that, she  _ needed _ to pay him back.

_ Smack! _

Ceil left their hot lip lock her eyes glaring at Jaune like an alpha predator, Ciel licked her plump brown lips rolling her ting tongue across them as she  _ dug  _ her long blue nail into jaune’s shoulders.

 

“Are you ready for you  _ treat? _ ”   
Ciel purred into Jaune’s ear as the boy gulped! His cock once again racing to life as he swallowed loudly.

“Ciel you  _ really _ do not need to do this. I-

‘Shut up and fuck me in the ass.’

Ciel practically  _ growled _ as Jaune needed no more prodding. He slammed his lips to her in a  _ rare _ display of aggression. Ciel usually liked Jaune in the passive role in the relationship and seeing him take the lead while  _ odd _ was still quaint. Jaune lifter her petite but somehow still thick body tossing her to the bed, her clothes ripped off in less than a minute revealing Ceils’ naked ebony glory. Jaune glared at his girlfriend like a child in an candy story, his mouth briefly hanging low as his eyes rolled up and down her naked form taking in every chocolate valley and mocha peak as-

 

“Jaune. You have seen me naked more times than  _ you _ can count. Why are you still so shocked?”   
Ciel asked a teasing tone in her voice as Jaune smile.d “I’ve seen the sunrise every day and I still stare at it you know?” Jaune asked making Ciel blush bright as she tried and  _ failed _ to hide an small smile on her face. “Fuck me already  _ stud.” _ Ciel teased as Jaune dove forward slamming his lips to hers his hands  _ gripping _ her soft mocha orbs making her back arch in pleasure as his cock went  _ low. _

 

Ignoring its favorite pink snatch and instead aiming for her puckered rosebud, taking a deep breath Jaune  _ mauled _ Ciel's breast causing her to cry out as she slammed his cock home stealing her anal virginity as Ciel's eyes rolled to the back of her head.  _ “Fuck me! This is tight!” _ Jaune hissed internally as his cock plowed into Ciel’s formerly virgin ass hole. 

 

His cock  _ stretching _ her ass apart as Jaune hilted himself in one swift motion, slapping his balls and his  _ hand _ against Ciel's plump ass making a harsh fleshy  _ smacking _ sound fill the air. Jaune was initially somewhat worried that Ciel’s first anal experience would be as uncomfortable as his own but whatever holdups he had were gone as Ciel's face rolled into what could only be described as an  _ Ahego _ as she moaned. “Jaune!”

  
Ciel gasped as Jaune’s cock hilted into her ass her tight rosebud  _ constricting _ on it wrapping Jaunes’ cock in an fleshy vice. Her tight anal wall felt  _ nothing _ like her pussy. While it was no were  _ near _ the slick velvety folds of her cunt that  _ swallowed _ Jaune’s dick and made him feel like he had gone to heaven what Ciel’s ass lacked in  _ silk _ it made up for it  _ tightness _ . Jaune grunted in pain of all things as he felt Ciel's ass attempt to take his cock off his body.

 

Her tight hole clenching around his dick like an meaty hand as he groaned. Ciel bucked her hips her back arching into a low C shaped as Jaune took firm hold of her , her  _ painfully _ letting go of her mocha orbs that bounced in his hand absences. Her soft c cups still trying to reform their perky dark tips changing shape back to their one pound pert natured as jaune with a  _ great _ effort yanked his cock halfway out of her ass making Ciel’s blue eyes fly open in shock and pain as she gasped before Jaune  _ slammed _ his cock forward making her  _ scream _

_. _

“Jaune!”   
Ciel cried out as the love of her life began fucking her like a wild animal. Jaune's hips moved in a blur of motion, moving so fast it would put Ruby to shame! His hips slammed back and  _ crashed _ into her plump ass filling the room with loud wet  _ smacking _ sounds as flesh impacted against flesh.

 

_ Smack! Smack! _

Jaune hammered into Ciel's ass like a steel piston making her moan, Jaune _ felt _ Ciel cum. Her ass somehow  _ doubled _ its already inhuman level of tightness as Jaune gritted his teeth. “Jaune!” Ciel groaned her body shaking like a live wire as Jaune felt her cum. Her body shook and arced as she had an messy climax her  _ drooling _ unattended cunt squirting out cum as she did. Jaune moaned out loud as he felt his orgasm.  _ “Hold on!” _

  
Jaune thought as he plowed Ciel forcing  _ two _ more orgasms out of her before his own came. “Ciel!”   
Jaune holler cumming in a wave of pleasure his cock  _ throbbed _ before firing off into Ciel's nether core filling her chocolate hole with his vanilla mix. Making his eyes see white as he moaned. Jaune felt his leg go weak as Ciel glowed blue?

 

How the hell was she doing that? Jaune wonder before  _ it _ happened. Ciel being the  _ dominant _ one that she leaped onto Jaune. Pinning him on the bed in a  _ rough _ reverse cowgirl position as she  _ slammed _ her chocolate ass on his cock,  _ moaning _ in pleasure and  _ ignoring _ Jaunes repeated  _ pleas _ for mercy as Ciel moaned out loud as the harsh  _ smack! Smack! _ Of flesh on flesh filled the air as Ciel started to bounce…

 

Jaune was near  _ dead. _ Ciel rode him for over an  _ hour _ . Her bubble ass slamming up and down on his cock meticulously and  _ mercilessly _ bounced on his cock, her bubbly voluptuous ass  _ clapping _ down on Jaunes ass taking advantage of his near  _ endless _ stamina as she fucked herself on him like clockwork. Eventually leaving Jaune a tired  _ drained _ mess and her a refreshed happy and  _ very _ satisfied as she finally got her rock off and snuggled up to  _ her _ lover.

“Feel better?” Ciel asked patting Jaunes face making him moan.

“I can’t feel my hips.”

“Sorry about that.”

“How did it feel so good for you anyways? I thought your first time hurts?”

“I used my aura to block out the pain why?”   
“What?! You can do that!?”

“Um yes? You didn’t know?”

“NO!”

“How did you not know!?”

“How was I supposed to know!?”

“Did you ever take basic Aura classes!?”

“They have classes for aura?”

“I… how… why do I date you?”

“Because you love me?”

“Be lucky you have a sub side, or I’d toss you out a window.”

  
“ _ That is factually incorrect! Friend Jaune hear not! Friend Ciel loves you more than life itself and would die before she let a single hair on your head be harmed!” _

“Penny!? Where are you!?”

“Penny What did I say about hijacking my scroll!”   
“So you  _ do _ love me?”   
“Of course I do! Now stop making me blush!”   
“As you say my  _ Milk drop.” _

“JAUNE!”

  
  
  



	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Ciel get to become comfortable with one another as their relationship becomes deeper.

  

Smut

 

“You do realize that if you do not wish to do this than I shall not make you right?”    
Ciel asked one thin black eyebrow raised to the top of her head as she eyed the shaking head of her love. “It’s fine! I said I will so I will!” 

“Jaune you do realize that you say no there is no shame in it? I will not judge you any more harshly than I do. You  _ can _ back out.”

“I don’t want to Ciel! I’m doing this not just for you but for me!”   
“Jaune you do know that if  _ I _ do not think you are comfortable with this then  _ I _ will not do it correctly?” Ciel asked her hands on her hips as Jaune whined.

“Ciel! Stop beating around the bush!”

“Then tell me the truth.”

“I am!”

“I don’t think that you are.”   
“Ciel!”

“Jaune.”

“AH! Ciel would you stop beating around the  bush come over here and fuck me till I pass out!?”   
Jaune asked his lover his pal ass shaking in the air as Ciel sighed. Jaune was  _ cute _ when he got flustered but this was not something she was ready to push. Jaune had  _ not _ liked his first experience with anal and she was in  _ no _ hurry to repeat that for him. Even if Jaune’s  _ shaking _ hips were enticing to her. Ciel  _ growled _ showing a monumental level of self-control that she did  _ not _ think that she possessed somehow resisting shoving her seven-inch dildo into her lover's soft pale ass that looked good enough to  _ eat _ .

 

“If you say so,” Ciel said still not sure about this, she and Jaune had been dating for  _ well _ over a year now and while she trusted him to tell her the truth she  _ also _ trusted him to put her needs ahead of his own. This was unacceptable. A relationship was a two-way streak if Jaune was not  _ fully _ satisfied neither was she. 

 

And no amount of male pride of ego was going to change that. If Ciel did not think Jaune  _ wanted _ to be pegged he would no be. But! Seeing as Ciel was despite her best efforts only human she was flawed. She had been wanting to peg Jaune for over a year! And when their first time ended in failure she was almost chomping at the bit to go at it again!

 

She had no idea why it had not been pleasurable for him she followed  _ every  _ guide! But in the end, it was not and Ciel had cast it down to a failure brought up by her own a failure that she would take with her for a  _ very _ long time. That was until she realized that for  _ all _ of Jaune’s positive points of which there were many him being a good student outside of Pyrrha teaching him to fight was  _ not _ one. And Jaune despite having the single  _ largest _ amount of aura in the school and despite this Jaune still outside of using it to keep his limbs attached to his own body did not know how to use it for any  _ extra _ activities. Specifically, any activities that involved him and Ciel and made the mocha-skinned woman once again question the full legitimacy of his so-called training. But that was neither here nor there! Her boyfriend just  _ asked _ her politely to fuck his ass who was Ciel to deny him?

 

“ _ If _ you say so.” The mocha skinned clock keeper said licking her lips taking no more time, she aligned her harness to his ass. Nodding once before gripping his wide masculine hips making him grunt a bit before moving her  _ well _ lubed dildo to his ass, allowing time for her to adjust herself before finally pushing her cock into his ass.

 

Jaune let out an audible grunt as Ciel entered him. Her lover clenched his bed sheets not saying any words as she ground his teeth. Ciel groaned her clit rubbed by her toy as she pushed into his depths. She was listening like a hawk for the  _ slightest _ hint of the stop signal as she hilted herself fully in Jaune’s ass.

 

“Relax, remember your aura.”   
“I know.”   
“Then use it,” Ciel said as Jaune nodded, his short messy blonde locks already slick with sweat as he grunted. His body glowed blue. ‘ _ Good” _ Ciel thought as she saw his aura already heal him. It looked like he was going to be ok. A good thing too as the constant  _ rubbing _ on the vibrating nub on her clit was making her feel  _ damn _ good. Ciel suppressed a low moan as electric tremors of pleasure began to flow through her body making her stifle and moan as she began to thrust. Ciel shoved her hip forward taking her time to _ not _ harm her lover.

 

Jaune still grunted even if he did not shout in pain and even if his aura still glowed blue it was still far too early to say anything on the matter, “Just breathe.” Ciel said taking her lovers hips and beginning to thrust. Jaune grunted in pain or pleasure Ciel was not sure only that his body glowed blue and she was  _ soaked _ . Ciel’s cunt dripped with pleasure as she began to slam her hips forward.  _ Smack! _ A low wey smacking sound filled the air as Ciel began to thrust into her lover. Her dildo that was  _ specially _ purchased to be of maximum pleasure to Jaune. Penny had assured her that this was the finest quality Schnee dildo. 

 

Ciel hoped that Penn was correct, she did not know why she trusted Penny of all people to this task but she needed to trust someone! And despite her best efforts, Ciel was  _ not _ what you would call a social butterfly. So far despite being nineteen years of age she had only made  _ two _ friends in her life.

 

And out of all of those friends, only one was  _ human _ .  _ Smack! _ The wet smacking of flesh on flesh filled the air as Ciel picked up her pace. Her mouth hanging open in a wide  _ O _ shape as she thrust into her lover. Her vibrator  _ assaulted _ her clit making her gasp and  _ yelp _ ! In pleasure, the small electric device made her grunt and gasp as a minor tsunami of pleasure filled her body.  _ “Oh dear Oum!” _

 

Ceil thought as her hips began to  _ buck _ . Her wide feminine hips began thrusting into her lover. Her hips picked up in pace Ciels wide waist _ smacking _ forward in a steady pace making the low wet  _ smacking _ sounds of flesh slapping flesh in the air. Ciel gasped again another minor orgasm filling her body as her legs began to  _ quake _ her soft chocolate flesh shook and shuddered as she felt an orgasm coming from deep in her sex.

 

_ “Not yet! Hold on Ciel!” _ The young woman thought as she  _ fought _ the urge to cum. She made a vow to make Jaune cum first. He was her boyfriend and barring the unfortunate dildo incident of last time. “ _ I swear if Penny is not honest! I spent good lien on this dildo! I swear if it doesn't work let alone breaks! I’ll wring her neck! I don’t care if I break my hands in the process!” _ Ciel thought her breath coming out in rough raspy breaths as she thrust into her love. Her strong calloused hands gripping Jaune’s hips as she thrust in and out of him. 

 

Her hips began to  _ buck _ ever faster her usual stoic military discipline began breaking down in the face of pleasure. Her hips moved at a frantic pace as her breast began to stiffen. She felt her nipples stiffen as she began to delve into her pleasure. Her hips moving with a mind of their own her hands  _ gripping _ Jaune’s waist as-

 

“ _ AH!” _ Jaune gasped as a low  _ moan _ left his mouth. Ciel froze, Jaune froze time itself seemed to freeze as Ciel stopped her frantic thrusting as she paused her thrusts into her loves  _ inviting _ ass.

“Jaune? Did you just moan?”

“I! Yes…” Jaune said as a bright blush crept into his cheeks as Ciel gained a feral grin as she  _ dug _ her nails into her lover's flesh making him gasp in pain before taking out her dildo halfway and  _ slamming _ it back into him making a rough  _ smack! _ The sound filled the air as Ciel slammed her hips forward giving another meaty  _ clap! _ The sound filled the air as Jaune’s body shuddered.

“Jaune did you like that?”   
“Maybe…”   
“Jaune… An Arc never lies right? So if you did enjoy it you  _ need _ to tell me.”

“Ok! I did and-

“ _ AH!” _ Jaune moaned as electric pleasure filled his core as Ciel slammed her hips forward  _ pressing _ into his prostate making a low moan that turned into a sharp  _ yelp! _ As Jaune felt something  _ move _ inside of him.

“Ciel!?”   
“Calm down love that’s the  _ special _ treat for the night,” Ciel said smiling in a wolfish grin as her dildo began to activate its secondary feature and began to  _ vibrate _ . Jaune gasped as the dildo currently pressing into his prostate began to shake  _ violently _ filling his body with electric waves of pleasure making his hips  _ buck _ forward slamming his now rock hard eight inches into the air as Ciel grinned as she began to fuck him in full earnest.  _ Smack! Smack! _

 

The sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Ciel truly began to fuck her lover. Making him gasp and shout in bliss as Ciel rutted him. _ Smack! _ The sound of Ciel's hips crashing onto Jaune’s filled the air as she drilled him. Her hips blurred forward making waves against Jaune’s toned ass one of the  _ few _ things Ciel was grateful to Pyrrha for. Jaune’s ass much like his abs felt like it could be used to grind  _ meat. _

 

His ass was toned and firm and felt more like a solid rock that bubbly flesh to Ciel as she  _ gripped _ its hard cheeks.  _ Smack! Smack! _ Ciel slammed her hips forward no longer caring for her own impending orgasm as Jaune moaned. “ _ Ciel!” _ Jaune shouted as he felt his hips buck forward. His brain overloading with pleasure he never knew getting fucked could feel so good! His body felt like it was on  _ fire! _ Ciel’s cock that still felt weird to say was  _ slamming _ against his prostate making Jaune moan as Ciel slammed her hips forward, Every time she slammed her cock into his she made sure to  _ press _ his prostate. 

 

Her vibrating cock making him  _ squeal _ with pleasure.  _ “AH!” _ Jaune gasped as a  _ decisively _ non masculine moan left his mouth making Ciel growl with pleasure. Her hips doubled forward driving into Jaune like a pile driver as she fucked her lover. Ciel drove her hips down into Jaune forcing her cock deeper into him. Her vibrating dildo making Jaune  _ scream _ as she battered down his prostate. 

 

Jaune moaned and spasmed as Ciel’s hips fucking against him brought themselves up to an hellish pace as rough grunts and moan along with the wet  _ smacking _ of flesh on flesh filled the air as-

“Ciel!”   
Jaune shouted as his body shook his back  _ arched _ into an wide  _ U _ shape as Jaune shuddered, his own body finally having enough as his cock stirred throbbed and  _ fired. _ Jaune  _ screamed _ as his own cock fried shooting off ropey strands of thick  _ virile _ Arc cum on the bed as Ciel and her lover cried out as their  _ first _ anal orgasm, one that Viel hoped would not be their last filled the air as Ciel let a grin split her face as she made Jaune cum  _ without _ her cunt as the two lovers collapsed on each other. 

 

The  _ rest _ period of the two was short lived. Ciel was still coming down for her own orgasm as Jaune found his second wind. Soon Jaune was in  _ complete _ defiance of Ciel’s expectations  _ bouncing _ on her cock. Filling the room with wet  _ slapping _ sounds as she slamming his ass up and down on her cock! Her rough hands gripping his waist as she slammed her cock into his ass making sure that she  _ hammered _ his ass with her dildo making Jaune moan and beg as she hammered his prostate while he bounced on her cock making both teens  _ scream _ in pleasure as they fucked themselves  _ stupid… _

* * *

 

 

“Well? What did I say? Did you enjoy that or did you enjoy that?” Ciel asked an firm rin in he mouth as she stroked Jaune’s still hard cock. Even if she made him cum with her dildo that she would  _ eagerly _ reward Penny for later she still wanted his cock in her cunt. She was  _ soaked _ and she needed to bounce on something long and hard. As Jaune moaned her hands  _ slowly _ taking him to orgasm a wry grin came over his face.

 

“I enjoyed it.”   
“I know that you would.”

“I just wish I knew that you could use your aura to help with anal! They never told me that!”

“Jaune it is literally in the first-day aura class. You can use aura to numb pain and increase pleasure how did you not know that?”   
“I may or may not have been sleeping in that class.”   
“You mean you  _ were _ sleeping.”   
“You can prove nothing,” Jaune said defiantly moaning as Ciel  _ gripped _ his cock.

“Say that twice?”   
“I’m sorry! I was just tired!”   
“That’s what I thought now let's talk about the Grimm hunt.”   
“Oh? Do you want to get frisky in the woods? I won’t mind letting you  _ bounce _ on my cock. If you let me do the same.”   
“Jaune?! You want to do this again?!”

“Of course! It felt good and it made you happy! That’s what matters to me.”   
“Jaune I-

“You see friend Ciel! I told you that friend Jaune loves you!”   
A sharp familiar voice said as Jaune and Ciel looked over in  _ horror _ as an familiar ginger appeared in the room.

 

“Penny!?” Both teens almost shrieked as the redhead robot gave Jaune n rough salute.

_ “Salutations  _ friends! Congratulations on you successfully coitus!”   
“Penny how long have you been here?!”

“Since you began!”   
“Why didn’t you leave!?”   
“Simple! Friend Ciel, I knew that you were in a hurry to make Jaune fell good! So while I was cleaning the room doing my routine maintenance I decided to hide under the bed until you finished!”   
Penny said as both lovers sighed shaking their heads as the robot gave them a bright flashing smile as she saluted.

“Penny…”   
“Yes, friend Jaune?”

“Thanks for cleaning the room.”   
“You are welcome! Congratulations on discovering your prostate!”

“Penny!”

  
  



	4. Public pound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel decides to take things up a notch with Jaune and the two have a moment in public with a extra set of help and Jaune and Ciel have a surprise audience.

Jaune was having what you would call a  _ good  _ day.

 

Fisht! The sound of flesh tearing open filled the air as a flash of metal blurred in front of Jaune. The sharp wet sound of flesh splitting apart filled his mind before he winced as hot blood splattered across his face.

The Beowulf gave one last groan of pain before it let itself fall apart.

The monster split into two halves its form falling away as it began to disintegrate, becoming a cloud of hazy black mist as a loud harumph! Filled the air as a girl cleaned off a long silver blade.

Jaune smiled as the five foot eleven girl, call Ciel or as he would call her his Milkdrop stood above the disintegrating corpse of the monster. 

The formal Atlas girl gave a rough sigh as she flicked out her long blade, cleaning her long silver Falchion by flicking it on the air. Ciel rolled her eyes the Grimm extermination mission she was assigned two was going as planned.

The Grimm her and Jaune encountered were dispatched with relative ease. The two would at this rate be back in time for their dinner date at Giovanni's which would give them a full night of intercourse and-

 

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are sexy when you kill stuff?" Jaune asked sliding over to Ciel who cocked a lone eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Excuse me Jaune? Did you say something?"

"I said my Milkdrop looks damn sexy when she kills something, you know blood really brings out your eyes," Jaune said one hand falling to her plump ass and gripping it making Ciel gasp and moan.

 

A light flush appeared over the girls face followed by a firm smirk as she let a grin grow, on her thin mocha bee-stung lips glad that her boy fired was finally comfortable wither to be so forward. 

"Jaune, excuse me but correct me if I'm wrong but from what I can hear it sound like you are saying please fuck me in the ass in the middle of the forest Ciel. Pound my silly ass until I am screaming your name and calling you mommy!" Ciel cooed in a mocking voice already licking her lips, her nipples hardening to twin peaks under her bra as her thin navy panties the same color of her hair became soaked with anticipation

 

" I don't know Ciel is there a girl with a cock anywhere around me that is willing, who is brave enough to bend me over a tree and fuck me till I scream?"  Jaune asked batting his rich Cerulean eyes at his lover who growled.

 

"If you ask so nicely! Then I'm sure I can find one!" Ciel hissed shooting out a hand gripping the back of his head, taking a fistful of his scraggly blonde hair and yanking him down! His lips met hers as his eyes shot open both in equal parts pain and pure raw lust as Ciel ran a hand over the growing bulge in his shorts. Taking her hand and squeezing it roughly.

Jaune almost melted, his knees gaining the consistency of water as Ciel gripped his bulge through his shorts, rubbing her thin fingers up and down Jaune's already rock hard seven inches, making her lover pur.

 

"I'm going to fucking you until you can't walk right!"

"Big talk Solei, let's see you put your cock where your mouth is," Jaune said breaking apart their kiss only for a fire to be lit in Ciel's eyes as her face gained a look that could only be described as hungry. 

 

"You are going to regret challenging me Arc!"

"Only if you don't fuck me against that tree that is," Jaune smirked as Ciel despite herself let a thin smile spread across her lips.

"You are such a nerd!"

"I am your nerd!"

"Yes, yes you are. And soon you won't be able to walk right." Ciel hissed licking Jaune's ear making him shiver before her hands shot out. Gripping Jaune's back and ass. A move he returned instantly, twin hands latching out onto her. One kneading her soft supple bubbly ass, the other mauling her perky c cups, that even through her bra, shirt, top, and combat armor felt like pillowy slices of heaven that Jaune wanted to do nothing more than put his face between and live out the rest of his days in them. 

 

Ciel moaned her cocky demeanor melting like ice in the desert. Jaune's hands that had once been clumsy drunks stumbling over her flesh were now expert adventures, grizzled veterans of many campaigns against her own flesh.

 

Jaune's first hand on her left breast worked her nipple. Twin fingers latching off from the hand in a pincer-like maneuver capturing her nipple in a vice-like grip twisting and pulling it, what the rest of his hand sunk his thick fingers into her fleshy mound making her groan, while his other hand assaulted her ass. Gripping, pulling and even spanking! Jaune actually spanked Ciel! His hand raising up and slamming down onto her ass with a meaty clap! making her groan out loud as her bubble but shook!

 

"He really spanked me! The nerve! I'll have to be extra rough with him later on!" Ciel though a feral grin on her face as Jaune sealed their lips together. The twin teens making out in the forest along their tongues battling for dominance over the other as they molested each other through their clothes and-

 

"Fuck! Bend over! NOW!" Ciel growled ripping their mouths apart with great effort! Tonight was their weakly pegging night and normally Ciel would wait till they were alone but now? Her cunt was soaked, her breath was up and her nipples could cut diamonds! She was getting some Arc ass one way or another! 

Jaune grinned as Ciel shoved her lover against the nearest tree her hands yanking down his blue jeans as the familiar sight of his ridiculous! But enduring Pumpkin Pete boxers were shown to her.

 

"Take those things off! And toss them into the nearest incinerator please?"

"As you know you love my boxers!" Jaune smirked shaking them off revealing his naked toned ass, the result of years of Pyrrha's training. Just about the only thing that jealous wench of a partner was good for in Ceils opinion. While Ciel had never liked Pyrrha her constant attempts to steal her! Lover away made their relationship strained at the best of time and downright hostile! At the worst, she could not deny her training of Jaune made him delicious.

 

"I'm going to make you scream," Ciel said slapping Jaune's ass as the boy smirked back at her shaking his ass in what he no doubt thought was a sexy fashion, and while he shook his hips with the grace of a drunkard after far too many shots of Atlesian whiskey it  was more than enough to get Ciel into the mood.

 

The mocha skinned young woman pressed a small button on her scroll as her kit bag came to her. The small silver bag shot out from its hiding place of the same locker tech Beacon used. The bag landed at her feet before she practically tore it apart. Revealing the now foot long purple dildo with twin breaks at its sides.

 

Ciel added the stoppers as she called them to keep the cock from going to deep into Jaune.  Ciel promised him that he would never be forced to take a dildo longer than his cock and while this one was longer it definitely served more than one purpose besides fucking him into next week. 

 

Ciel quickly strapped the harness on her waist, the purple cock pointing out like a miniature spear as she growled, she wanted nothing more to slam her dildo deep into her lover's ass and pound his firm pale ass into kingdom come! But that would be irresponsible. Ciel knew that jamming her cock into Jaune's ass without prep would be less than acceptable for Jaune. Preparation was key. She took out the thin Atlas verified lubrication that she had prepped for tonight. 

 

Opening the slim plastic containers and dousing the purple cock. Nothing the old adage of put as much lube as you think is necessary then twice as much. After finally lubing up her dildo making sure to lube it up perfectly! As she took hold of Jaune's hips tossing her lubricant back into her bag as a thin smile spit her face.

 

"You ready?"

"Take it slow," Jaune said still not quite used to his girlfriend's fake cock pounding his ass aura or not, Ciel had powerful hips and she could really make Jaune scream if she put her mind to it. 

"Ok, tell me if you want me to stop," Ciel said watching Jaune nod as she gripped his hips taking a deep breath and pushed her cock it. Jaune moaned as she slammed her dildo into her lover's ass. All notion of self-control leaving her body as she punched Jaune's prostate with her cock. Jaune let out a low mewl as Ciel fully hilted herself inside of him. Slamming her cock home and making Jaune groan. 

 

He felt the familiar fullness of a cock in his ass making a low wave of heat flow into his body followed by a wave of electric pleasure that sprung out of his groin and made his legs go weak. Jaune whimpered gripping onto the tree in front of him for dear life. 

 

Gasping and panting as Ciel hilted her self inside in one quick thrust before taking her cock half out with a thin smirk as she got ready to plunder Jaune's tight ass. 

 

_ Smack! Smack! _

 

The heavy smacking of flesh on flesh filled the air as Ciel wasted no time pounding Jaune's ass. Her purple cock slamming in and out of his ass making him moan.

 

"AH! Ciel!" Jaune gasped his breath coming out in short haggard bursts as Ciel fucked him.  Her hands latching on his hips with a near death like grip as she pounded him.

 

_ Smack! Smack!  _ Her hips crashed into Jaune's waist filling the forest with the heavy wet smacking sounds of the two teens fucking. 

 

"Fuck you are still tight!" Ciel hissed slamming her hisp forward planting a playful smack! Onto her lover's ass making sure to make him yelp! In pleasure, as she pounded him. 

 

Her hips slammed forward onto Jaune making him moan, every thrust of her's was perfectly timed and placed to land directly! Onto his prostate making sure that he felt the full wave of her prostate bombardment.

 

_ Smack! Whack!  _ Ciel grinned as she saw Jaune's mouth hang back, his lips open in a wide O shape as she shot her head forward capturing his lips in her own making sure to kiss her lover deeply. The twin tongues intertwined on each other as the teens fucked. 

 

The other main advantage of her long dildo was the fact that Ciel could kiss her loved in doggy style. The reach allowed the two to connect more intimate as they had sex. CIels hips moved like a piston pounding into Jaune's ass making him scream into her mouth as she broke their kiss with a messy plop!

 

_ Smack! Smack!  _  The heavy smacking of flesh crashing on flesh filled the air as Ciel moaned.

"Jaune!"

_ Smack! _

"Would it be acceptable!" _ SMACK! _

"If I tried something different this time?"  _ Smack! Smack! _

"AH! What do you want to try babe?! I'm open to anything!"

"I can tell!"  _ Smack! _

"Well just hold on!" Ciel said as she pushed a button on her scroll as-

"AHHH!" Jaune screamed as Ciel's dildo attacked him. The dildo seemed to grow? Shifting in shape and size, as it began to  _ stab!? _

 

Jaune howled as the dildo literally began to stab his prostate! The large purple cock acting like Weiss's own Myrienster! Thrusting into his prostate with a duelists precision! Stabbing him sensitive inner button like no one ever did and making him moan. 

 

"AH! Ciel! What's happening?!" Jaune moaned as he felt his legs melt. The dildo's assault on his ass robbed all strength from the boy. Making his mind explode in pleasure! The fake cock slamming in and out of his ass. Moving and writhing like a living thing as it attacked him.

 

"Do you like it?!"

"I love it!" Jaune howled as the fake cock made him scream. It was incredible! It was hitting all his buttons like a sniper! The cock made his legs lose all power his arms gripping onto the tree in front of him for dear life. As he felt the soul getting fucked out of his prostate as-

 

"AH!" Jaune screamed as he came. His cock firing as it had never done. Not even when he was balls deep in Ciel did he cum this hard! His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his legs lost all strength collapsing under Jaune's own weight as he fell.

 

"I got you!" Ciel gasped catching her lover in her strong arms as he mewled like a wounded animal in her arms.

"Ciel... what the hell was that?"  Jaune asked in gasping breaths as Ciel smirked at her own lover her own orgasm fading as she grinned.

 

"Well remember how I said I wanted to try something?"

"Yes, but what was that! You cock attacked me! It was like it had a mind of its own!"

"Well funny story about that! You see my cock-

 

"The cock was me!" A perky cherry voice said form Ciels scroll as-

"Penny!? What are you doing here?! Where are you?" Jaune asked looking for the android best friend of his lover and-

"I'm right here Jaune!"

"Right here? Where are you?"

"Inside of you!"

"You are in the dildo!?"

"NO! I _ am  _ the dildo!" 

 

The voice of Jaune's robotic friend said happily as Jaune's face paled.

"See! I told you it was a surprise!" Ciel said with a weak smile as Jaune opened his mouth and screamed…

* * *

 

  
  


"Do you see that!? Miss Goodwitch!" 

"Yes, Miss Rose! I am well aware of what has just  _ transpired. _ .." Glynda said the busty milf dean of Beacon groaning as she watched an intense if not loving encounter between two students. While she knew Jaune was open-minded that fact he was willing to let his girlfriend peg him in public? Not only in public but in a Grimm infested forest spoke wonders to his open mindedness or his complete lack of a self-preservation instinct that is.

 

"Why is he letting her peg him in public!"

"Why are you masturbating teach?"

"Really, Yang? Talking about Glynda while stroking your own  _ cock?" _ Blake asked raising her eyebrows at her partner who despite teasing Glynda for fingering her own dripping cunt was jerking her cock as-

"Hey! I'm young I need relief!"

"So you say."

"Weiss!"

"What?"

"Hey! Ciel jacks Jaune off when she pegs him! Why don't you do that for me?!" Ruby asked indignantly asking her girlfriend with a death glare as Weis's face went blood red as the rest of By and Glynda passed out as blood flew from Blake's and Weiss's nose...

 


End file.
